


Ace of Cups

by fantasyclouds



Series: Arcanas [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, fluffy fluff, my writing is bad you have been warned, yewook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyclouds/pseuds/fantasyclouds
Summary: Jongwoon keeps finding new drawings on his body.





	Ace of Cups

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU where you write something on your skin with pen or marker and it will show up on your soulmate's skin as well.
> 
> Only wrote this now like 5 min ago and I'm posting it now so in case I'll start hating this drabble in the morning. It's part of one of my new drabble series inspired by the tarot cards bcs that's how obsessed I am rip.
> 
> (Artist!Ryeowook is literally one of my fave things it's such a shame there's like 0 yewook fics about it)

It didn't start until one day, late at evening shortly before his shift end. Small sketches of flowers or simply cursive lines appeared on Jongwoon's skin. He stopped working to focus on the thin, grey-ish lines that slowly moved across his skin. He kept staring at his arm, the stress from work vanishing as the little drawings made him calm. It was past 7 pm by the time drawings stopped to appear on his skin. He left work later than ever, too amazed by the artworks left on his body as he kept staring at them from time to time. 

The paintings didn't stop that day, in fact, they became more and more. Some days there would be small sketches of flowers or butterflies there and there. On some days he would be left with powerful water paintings of the ocean or the orange coloured sky of a sunset. He wondered how talented his soulmate must be, but never had the guts to write his phone number or address on his own body. Besides the fact that there was never enough place on his skin to even leave a message somewhere.

Three weeks later the drawings stopped appearing completely and Jongwoon felt devastated. His work seems to have gotten more stressful without any distraction. So finally, after almost a month, he decided to take a pen himself and write a small note on his forearm.

_Meet me at Cafe Armoire tomorrow, 3 pm._

He doesn't get a response, nor is he sure if he'll ever get one. Thoughts about his soulmate not knowing where Armoire is, If he's even in Seoul or if he even knows Korean run through his head but he pushes them all aside. If nobody appears tomorrow then he'll move on with his life and maybe hope for other, new drawings on his skin.

It's ten minutes before three pm once Jongwoon arrives. The Cafe is half empty, there is a young boy sitting at the corner while a worker mops the floor close by. The boy has some words scribbled on his left forearm, similar to the one on Jongwoon's and he panics.

He didn't think this through, he should've thought more about what he's going to say and do in front of his _soulmate_. Oh god damn it Jongwoon can you please think with your brain for Once.

His trail of thoughts gets interrupted as the guy waves to him and slowly steps closer. His body is just as petit at his face and it makes him look like a teenager. His auburn hair matches his eyes. He has a smile so bright like it shines and Jongwoon thinks he's never met anyone as pretty, or cute.

"Found you!" The smaller says exited, smile never fading from his lips as he stretches out his arm. "I'm Ryeowook."

Jongwoon hesitantly takes his hand and gives it a little shake. "Jongwoon."

"So, you like to draw?" Jongwoon asks as stirs on his coffee. Both sat down at one of the tables at the Cafe, trying to get to know each other. Ryeowook nods and looks into Jongwoon's eyes, who's still trying to get used by the fact that he's talking tho his one and only _soulmate_.

"I'm an artist," Ryeowook said. "I had a creativity block, so I decided to start drawing on other surfaces such as my body. This is where it lent me." a nervous smile glazed over his face.

"Do you regret it?" Jongwoon asked him, he's not sure why but a part of him needs to know. Ryeowook shakes his head.

"No, not at all."

Jongwoon arrives home late after work to find Ryeowook still seated in the living room. They both decided to move in together shortly into their relationship. Jongwoon was about to scold Ryeowook again for waiting up for him even though he told him not to when he sees the younger man staring at his painting with a mixed expression. Jongwoon sits down beside him and puts his arms around his shoulders.

"Something is missing, but I don't know what," Ryeowook says before Jongwoon even has the chance to ask him. He glances at the painting, a dark blue sky with stars. There is a small forest at the back. Jongwoon could never understand how Ryeowook judged his pieces so much because they all looked breathtaking to him.

"It's late now, go to sleep and may-"

Ryeowook shakes his head before Jongwoon could even finish the sentence and interrupts him. "I won't be able to fall asleep if I just left it like this." Jongwoon lets out a small sigh and looks at Ryeowook, who's staring at his painting with an uncertain look.

"Sunflowers." He says, not taking his eyes off from Ryeowook.

"Sunflowers?" Ryeowook giggles as he looks to Jongwoon, eyes tired but filled with affection. 

Jongwoon nods and places his head on the youngers shoulder while looking up at him. "Sunflowers are pretty and they make me happy. You want your painting to be pretty and make you happy, so, sunflowers."

The sunflowers seemed out of place and didn't fit the scenery at all once Ryeowook finished drawing them after Jongwoon went to sleep. But it reminded him of Jongwoon and all the happiness he shares together with him. And that was the only thing that mattered.

(Jongwoon's head was about to explode as the client in front of him kept on annoying him. He felt a bit relieved when the loud client vanished but the moment he looked back at all the paperwork that has yet to be done, he felt like jumping out of the window. He was typing on his laptop when suddenly a small sunflower appeared on the top of his hand with a little 'Cheer Up'. Jongwoon smiled, Ryeowook could always read his emotions so well even if they were far apart.)

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone is interested, the Ace of Cups stands for;  
> upright: love, compassion, creativity, overwhelming emotions  
> reversed: blocked or repressed emotions


End file.
